


Two related drabbles.

by pippinmctaggart



Series: LOTR Drabbles [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-01
Updated: 2006-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart





	Two related drabbles.

Dom sat on the fallen tree, toes clenching in his trainers. Ferns, palms, vines and nameless dark broad-leafed things surrounded him, and the scent of dark loamy earth and moss cooled him. Weighed down as he was, he tired easily, and it was all he could do not to sink right to the ground and stay there for an hour, a week, an eternity. But no, he would quickly be missed, the hue and cry would be raised. So on he would go, as he ever did, his back bending under a weight he didn't know how to carry.

 

 

Elijah lit another clove from the butt of his first. Smoke curled up blue around his head in the still, thick air. He coughed, and then laughed his high pitched laugh. "You sound like shit, dude. Where are you?" He held the phone with his left hand, the right stubbing out the old cigarette, the new one between his lips. "What the fuck are you doing there? Get your ass on the plane and come see me. No, no, I don't start filming until next month." His leg bounced up and down quickly, repeatedly. "Yeah. Come fucking see me, you dickhead."


End file.
